1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the design of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to the routing of clock trees in an integrated circuit design to avoid injected crosstalk delay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clock signals are typically used in integrated circuit designs to control the timing of various functions performed by the integrated circuit. The clock signals are distributed to various locations in the integrated circuit by path structures called clock trees. The design and routing of clock trees in the integrated circuit design impacts all aspects of the integrated circuit design. Variations in arrival time of the clock signal may decrease performance of the integrated circuit and may even result in a functional failure due to a setup or hold time violation.